<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calyx by kazokuhouou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023911">Calyx</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou'>kazokuhouou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blooms in Ice verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2006 NHL Draft, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Frottage, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes meeting your soulmate for the first time can get intense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blooms in Ice verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calyx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntRhubbargh/pseuds/BurntRhubbargh">BurntRhubbargh</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place in the same 'verse as Blooms in Ice, but is not required reading (though reading the notes for that fic might help).</p>
<p>Original concept by my dear dear friend BurntRhubbargh and her fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837137/chapters/65475502">Late Bloomer</a>, with permission granted to toy with this idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-0-0-0-0-0-0</p>
<p>“The Washington Capitals are happy to pick Nicklas Backstrom.”</p>
<p>Alex was awestruck by how beautiful the man they drafted look, so much so that he had to be nudged to take the jersey they were handing him. Nicklas was beaming as he approached them. They smiled at each other as they shook hands and Alex began to hand him his jersey.</p>
<p>Then he felt a burning itch on his arm. </p>
<p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p>
<p>He could tell by Nicklas’s widening eyes that he felt the same itch. He heard gasps as he dropped the jersey but he had to see it. He was lifting his sleeve while Nicklas hastily unbuttoned the cuff of his own sleeve and lifted it.</p>
<p>They could see the vines creeping up their arms, and finally, snapdragon flowers appeared on their arms. </p>
<p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p>
<p>Right there in front of the draft and the entire world, the newly exposed soulmates looked at each other in awe, elation, and nervousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>0-0-0-0-0-0-</p>
<p>The rest of the organization hastily ushered them off because they needed to get on with the draft. Nicke knew he really should be interviewed, especially since all the reporters were quite eager to find out his thoughts on finding his soulmate in Alex, but George swiftly got them out of there so they could be alone in a room. He knew damn well they wouldn’t be thinking of anything else except each other for a couple hours at <i>least</i>.</p>
<p>Alex and Nicke just sat next to each other, looking at their arms. “Wow...” Alex finally said.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Nicke gently touched the flowers on his arm. “I never thought...”</p>
<p>“I thought you were pretty,” Alex admitted. “I didn’t think I’d be lucky enough...”</p>
<p>“Me either,” Nicke said. He reached over to touch Alex’s flowers. “They’re beautiful. I wonder what they mean.” </p>
<p>"It means us," Alex said resolutely. He lifted Nicke's arm to kiss it on a flower.</p>
<p>Braver, Nicke grabbed Alex by the jersey and kissed him on the mouth. </p>
<p>Alex moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Nicke. "Nicklas..."</p>
<p>"Nicke."</p>
<p>"Nicke." </p>
<p>"Alex?"</p>
<p>"When we're alone."</p>
<p>"We're alone now." </p>
<p>Alex grinned. "We are." They kissed again.</p>
<p>Nicke gently pushed Alex onto his back. "What I'd love to do to you…"</p>
<p>“Not much time...” Not that they had anything to help them anyway, and soon Nicke really did have to interview.</p>
<p>“Then we better make it good.” He pushed Alex’s jersey up so he could lick at Alex’s nipples. Alex gasped as he undid his pants and then reached for Nicke’s to do the same. As much as Alex wanted to just tear Nicke’s shirt apart, he knew Nicke needed to stay decent looking. Nicke kicked off his pants and pulled his dick out. </p>
<p>They resumed making out, rubbing against each other.</p>
<p>“Nicke...” Alex moaned as he ran his hands through his soulmate’s hair. Nicke just panted and began leaving marks on Alex’s neck. He reached down to grip Alex’s prick. Alex bucked into Nicke’s touch, moaning some more.</p>
<p>Nicke soon let go so their groins could touch again. They were already leaking and knew they wouldn’t last long so they just rubbed against each other faster to get off. Nicke came first, getting it on Alex’s torso. He reached down and stroked Alex just enough that he came too, a bit getting on Nicke’s shirt (thankfully a part that could be tucked in).</p>
<p>They panted and looked at each other as they came down, kissing each other.</p>
<p>“Wow...” they said together, then laughed. Already in sync.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be miserable without you.” Even with this revelation, the Caps might not add Nicke yet, and Nicke had said something before about wanting one more year in Sweden before making his NHL debut.</p>
<p>Nicke smiled sadly. “Then we better make the most of it before we part.” He pulled away to get his pants. Noticing a pen and scrap paper, he scribbled down the hotel and room he was staying in.</p>
<p>Alex grinned when he was handed it. “Can’t wait.” </p>
<p>Nicke hastily tried to make himself presentable. Alex grinned as he watched, making himself presentable in the process. “I’ll see you tonight...soulmate.” He quickly kissed Alex and left, finally getting to his interviews.</p>
<p>Alex touched his lips and smiled. “Soulmate...” he whispered. </p>
<p>Nicke was his soulmate. </p>
<p>This was going to be a beautiful partnership.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Snapdragon: <a href="https://www.atozflowers.com/flower/antirrhinum/"> Strength and protection</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>